39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent WindFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent WindFire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 21:21, 30 May 2010 Branch Serums Thanks for the edit on the article Branch Serums. I was wondering if you could help me create a bit of a chart to keep the clues together according to branch. I am working on trying to do this too, so if you could lend a helping hand that would be great. Thanks, and also can you write the reply to this on my talk page? It's easier for me to see. Canucksfan97 02:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Buchanan Holt Hello, I'm Sweetrose098! Since you wanted to know about Buchanan Holt, I got his page all filled out. Click on the link for my edit there! - See you around! If you need anything for this website, you can ask me or other users. Mermaid will help you too! Sweetrose098 03:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas . . . Hi, Windfire! =) I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Thanks so much! Just let me know what you think! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey! lucians rock! thx for leaving a message on my talk page! ill try to color my signature. whats ur agent card code? when did u make an accouont? if by any chance can u tell me the top secret emails we get on friday be4 book 7 came out? thx! Eeeee127 23:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127 dang it! cant do it! im a lucian too im proud to be a lucian. :) eeeee127 im a lucian too im proud to be a lucian. :) eeeee127 lucians rock (again) i still remember one of the quiz questions (i made an account this year during march cuz i started reading the books at the end of february) it said would u rather have ur name on a broardwalk star or something like that or be named after a star. i chose be named after a star cuz more people would know u (not just the usa). anyway,my friends who made an account r not lucians. (i guess lucians r not that common but i have 21 allied lucians thats the most) but now its great to know that u r a lucian. :) help! i cant complete mission 9! its a tragic! i always can complete all the missions but now i just cant get to 4th switch! stupid janus! plz help! if u do get past it can u help me? it tortures me that im on the very last part and cant get to the clue!!! on youtube there is this girl who posted a video she rocks! she got past switch 4! it took her a long time though. type in the 39 clues mission 9 to see te 1st part. shes going to do the 2nd part which has the rock climbing soon. and in case u didnt know its reagan rock climbing thank u thank u thank u! thx so much! heres som help u can look it up on yahoo but its kinda complicated I DID IT! hey i completed mission 9! u have to get reagans left foot as close to the blade as possible but dont touch it and u swing left a little and swing right as far as u can and while u r swinging right u go down. it took me a couple of tries but i did it! the clue is mint. i dont know how to do the spoiler thing sorry the clue is actually lucian! i thought it was janus? then why were there janus traps? what? then wouldnt the janus know? now im kinda mad at my own branch that they made it so diffucult to get the clue what does that mean what does physchotic mean? it souonds like evil right.